In order to implement measurements of an electric current output to an electrical consumer by an electrical energy source in a motor vehicle, a current sensor can be connected in series between the electrical energy source and the electrical consumer. Such a current sensor is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 078 548 A1, is incorporated by reference.
Current sensors need to be connected in series between the electrical energy source and the electrical consumers.